


Her Gift

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerrica contemplates Synergy's role in her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



She didn't know what she would do without Synergy now. 

Not just because she was part of Emmet Benton’s final gift to her and her sisters, but because Synergy gave her one thing that simply could not be bought.

Synergy gave her freedom. She gave her the courage, the ability to be someone else. It didn’t matter how good a singer she was, there was no way that anyone would buy a rock band being headlined by Jerrica Benton. Synergy’s holograms changed all of that.

In the beginning, Jerrica hadn’t taken the time to really think the whole thing through. For once in her life, she had acted on impulse. Eric Raymond had taken advantage of her too-trusting father, and had backed her into a corner. So Jerrica had used Synergy and the other gifts Emmet had left them to fight back. She hadn’t planned anything out, and it had grown so much bigger than she had ever dreamed. 

In a way, Synergy was the only person she could really trust, really talk to. The Holograms knew her secret, of course, but Jerrica didn’t think they understood how much Synergy meant to her. In a way, Synergy was like a mother, a knowing older sister, and a non-judgmental best friend all rolled into one. She didn’t just provide the magic that made Jem a reality, that had helped them out of so many tight spots. Synergy was real.

The only thing that Jerrica regretted about the way things were now was the problems it caused with Rio. She hadn’t told him anything, had let him believe that Jem was an actual person. At first, there simply had not been time to sit down and tell him – or so she had told herself. The truth was that she enjoyed having the persona, enjoyed having him brush off the sexy, glamorous rock star for his prim and proper girlfriend. Now, the longer she put off telling Rio the truth about Jem, the harder it became to make the decision to do so.

That was part of it, but Jerrica was willing to admit that a bigger part of it was simply that she didn’t want to share Synergy with anyone, not even the man she loved.

She needed Synergy, and Synergy needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I found the idea you asked about intriguing...


End file.
